


everything's stolen

by georgiehensley



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, jealous!Sam, slight crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new guy at school and Blaine, being the friendly guy that he is, immediately befriends him. (And Sam is totally not jealous. He just doesn't like seeing the two of them together.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything's stolen

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Season 4 AU. There’s a new student at McKinley: jock, tall, blond, with green eyes. One day Sam sees the new guy talking to Blaine (maybe just asking for directions or informations about clubs) and he doesn’t like that. He’s afraid that Blaine will crush on that new guy and will stop crushing on him. He starts acting jealous to whoever comes near Blaine, even the other gleeks! No angst and Blam ending of course!
> 
> Another random little prompt fill. Also, yes, 'Kendall' is supposed to be Kendall Knight. When I first read the prompt, I immediately pictured Kendall as the new guy, so yeah, I wrote him in. (He and Blaine would probably make the coolest besties, though. I mean, opposites attract, right?)

The halls were loud and crowded as Sam tiredly entered the building that Monday morning, in search of his always-peppy best friend Blaine, who was the one person who’d be able to wake Sam up after a bad night’s sleep. But, as he approached his locker, glancing over a few feet down to where Blaine’s locker was located, he found that he was already talking to someone else. A tall blond who wore a varsity jacket quite similar to the one Sam happened to be wearing. And as he saw Blaine laugh at something this guy said, he felt a pang of jealousy hit his chest, but he brushed it off, telling himself that he only felt that way because the guy reminded him of himself, and that he thought Blaine was replacing him as a  _friend_ ; obviously he wasn’t jealous because it looked like the guy was flirting with Blaine. He snuck a glance over to them one last time, and couldn’t help but let out a small gasp as the guy bent down and kissed Blaine on the cheek. He then turned his focus back towards his locker, acting as if he hadn’t just seen that, and that it didn’t bother him.

"Hey." Blaine said, now standing by Sam, and the blond boy closed his locker to reveal the shorter boy’s smiling face.

"Hi." Sam said, forcing a small smile onto his face. "Um, who was that you were talking to just now?"

"You mean Kendall?" Blaine asked. "Oh, he was just asking for info about Glee Club. He heard about me being the leader of the Warblers, so he thought I’d be a great resource for information."

"Oh." Sam said, nodding and glancing away from Blaine.

"So, how’s your morning been?" Blaine asked, changing the subject, beginning to walk, Sam quick to follow.

"Tiring." Sam replied. "I got practically no sleep.  _And_  I have practice after school.”

"Oh, well, good luck!" Blaine said. "I’ll make sure to stop by and cheer you on." Sam chuckled.

"It’s not an actual game, Blaine." He pointed out. "I don’t need a cheerleader there."

"So? Everyone needs a bit of motivation from time to time." Blaine said. Sam smiled.

"Alright." He said. "Well, I gotta get to class. I’ll see you around?" Blaine smiled and nodded, and then Sam was off, pushing any and all thoughts about Blaine being kissed on the cheek by  _Kendall_ out of his head.

~

The next time Sam saw Blaine, it was at a Glee Club meeting, and he found that Kendall was there too, sitting right in his seat. Again, he felt jealous towards him and Blaine as they smiled and giggled at each other, but he pushed it out of his mind, simply settling into another seat and crossing his arms over his chest, trying to actually listen to Mr. Schue for once in order to distract himself away from Blaine and Kendall.

Next thing he knew, Blaine was pulling Kendall out of his seat, introducing him to the group and even cuing the band to start playing a familiar tune ( _This Love,_  Sam thought.  _One of my favorites._ ), before the two began to sing the lyrics together, the song becoming a duet. Everyone in the club seemed to get into it, except for Sam, who just sat there and listened, suddenly wishing it were him belting out Maroon 5 lyrics with Blaine.  _Stop,_  he mentally told himself.  _They’re just friends. And besides, you don’t even like Blaine_ like that _anyway._  Soon, the performance was over, and Sam politely joined in and applauded the two, even as they bowed together and giggled. He felt jealous again, but pretended he didn’t, just patiently waiting for the bell before grabbing his things and heading out of the room, not even sending another glance Blaine’s way, knowing that he’d probably be smiling up at Kendall.

A pattern like this continued for the next week, with Sam ignoring Blaine more and more as he continuously saw him seeming to get closer and closer to Kendall, until he just couldn’t take it anymore. He wasn’t giving up and confessing to why he felt this way ( _I’m not crushing on him,_  he continued to mentally tell himself.  _I’m just jealous of his new **friend**._ ), but he decided that he’d simply try and get rid of Kendall. And in order to do that, he’d have to be more protective of Blaine.

So, when the next week came, he barely said a word as he slung an arm over Blaine’s shoulder, practically glaring at Kendall as he spotted him from a few feet away. The other blond got the clue and walked away, and at this, Sam smiled triumphantly.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing." Sam replied nonchalantly. "Just giving my best bud a side hug." And luckily, Blaine believed him.

_This_  continued for the next couple of days, with Sam sending glares towards anyone who gave Blaine a second glance, and he found himself growing happier with each person he scared off. But, his plan came to a stop when Blaine finally had enough of it.

"Okay, just, stop it." Blaine said, wiggling out of Sam’s half-embrace, dragging him by the arm into an empty classroom, closing the door behind him. "Why are you so  _close_  to me all of a sudden? You’re acting like you’re trying to protect me from some kind of  _danger_  or something, meanwhile nothing bad has ever happened at this school. It’s like you’re trying to glue us at the hip and I’m so sick of it.”

"Blaine—"

"I haven’t seen Kendall in over a  _week_ , did you know that? You’re basically shutting me out from the  _world_ , texting me constantly and—”

“ _Blaine_.” Sam said, finally shutting Blaine up. “I know what I’m doing. And I have a good reason for doing it.” Blaine just raised an eyebrow, and Sam sighed. “Okay, I …  _I’mjealousofyouandKendall._ ”

"What?" Blaine asked. Sam sighed again.

"I’m jealous of you and Kendall." He said, slower this time. "You guys were always together and you’d only known each other for a week and I-I thought you were forgetting about me. I … I thought you were starting to crush on someone else." Blaine was quiet for a moment, before he started to laugh, causing Sam’s cheeks to turn red.

"Oh Sam." Blaine said as he calmed down. "You’re so cute."

"I—what?" Sam asked. Blaine giggled.

"You’re cute." He said, walking closer. "I was never crushing on Kendall, he’s just a friend. I’d never stop crushing on you, you’re just too …  _perfect_.” Again, Sam blushed. “And I liked seeing you get jealous. It’s a good look on you.” Sam smiled shyly.

"So, are we cool?" He asked. Blaine smiled.

"Of course." He replied, taking another step forward and pressing his lips to Sam’s. Sam blinked in surprise, but melted into it, shyly kissing Blaine back, just resting a hand on the shorter boy’s waist before he was pulling away, giggling.

"I knew it." He said with a smile.

"Hmm?"

"I knew you were jealous because you like me."

"Well, I, uh." Sam said, blushing. Blaine laughed.

"It’s okay." He said. "I like you too." He reached out and grabbed onto Sam’s hand that wasn’t on his waist, and the taller of the two laced their fingers together. Blaine giggled softly, leaning forward and Sam tilted his head downward, their foreheads being pressed together as they played with each other’s fingers, lacing and unlacing them repeatedly.

~

Heading back into the hallway, they kept their fingers interlaced, Blaine giggling and swinging their arms as they walked. Hesitantly, Kendall approached them.

"Hey, um, about the next meeting," He said. "I kind of had this idea for the, uh,  _three_ of us to sing an original song of mine and—”

"It’s perfectly fine with me." Sam cut in with a smile. At the sound of his approval, Kendall breathed a sigh of relief, finally smiling.

"Good." He said. "I thought you were mad at me or somehting."

"Well—" Sam started.

"He was jealous of us." Blaine said honestly. "But we worked it all out and yeah, everything’s fine now." To emphasize his point, he swung their intertwined hands. Kendall giggled.

"Great." He said. "So I’ll see you guys around?" Sam and Blaine nodded, and with that, Kendall was gone.

"I think you two will be great friends someday." Blaine commented once Kendall was gone. Sam smiled.

"Maybe." He said with a shrug, earning a shove from Blaine. He only laughed and got pulled back in by Blaine, the two kissing on the lips before heading off to class.


End file.
